Kinderboerderij Berg
right|180px|thumb|Oprit van Berg & Dal in [[Terra Nostra]] right|thumb|180px|Woodsy Owl, de maskotte van het bosbeheer in de VS Kinderboerderij Berg & Dal in Terra Nostra, Libertas, is een initiatief van de lokale landbouwers die de jeugd op een speelse manier willen laten kennismaken met het leven op het platteland. Mascotte Woodsy Owl, de maskotte van het bosbeheer van de Verenigde Staten is een uil die vooral bekend is vanwege zijn motto: “Give a hoot – don’t pollute!”. Woodsy’s huidige motto is “lend a hand – care for land”! Woodsy wil zijn doelgroep (kinderen tussen 5 en 8 jaar) informeren en raad geven om op deze manier de natuur te leren appreciëren. In 2006 werd een “nieuwe” Woodsy Owl maskotte geïntroduceerd. De slogan “Give a Hoot, don’ Pollute” was het geesteskind van de Amerikaanse boswachter Chuck Williams in de “Lassie” TV-show waar in 1970 de belevenissen van een technische assistent bij het bosbeheer en zijn familie verfilmd werden. Williams en Glenn Kovar, beiden van het US bosbeheer en Harold Bell van de Western Publishing (producent van “Smokey Bear” en de “Lassie” TV-show) brainstormden toen over het motief van Woodsy. Verschillende songs ondersteunden deze milieucampagne van Woodsy Owl. “The Ballad of Woodsy Owl” en “Help Woodsy Spread the Word”, zijn enkele voorbeelden. In deze zin willen de initiatiefnemers van de kinderboerderij "Berg & Dal" samen met de kinderen, het grote publiek bewust maken dat natuur en landbouw hand in hand kunnen gaan. In samenspraak met de bevoegde Amerikaanse Overheid, maken wij dankbaar gebruik van de originele Maskotte die wij hierbij plechtig opnemen in onze curriculum vitae. Vakantiepret op de boerderij Tijdens de vakantiemaanden kunnen de gezinnen volop genieten van het leven om en rond de boerderij. Er wordt geholpen bij het melken van de koeien, iets wat voor stadskinderen een niet alledaags tafereel blijkt te zijn. Wanneer ze dan ook zelf mogen proberen een geit te melken, kan de pret niet meer op. De kleinsten spelen met de lammeren of doen een dutje in het hooi. Rhode Island Kinderboerderij Berg & Dal bezit als enig boerderij in Libertas het gekende kippenras Rhode Island. Dit kippenras, afkomstig uit de Verenigde Staten, werd speciaal ontwikkeld voor het leggen van eieren en staat nog steeds bekend om de goede legcapaciteit (ca. 225 lichtbruine eieren per jaar). Het ras bestaat sinds de tweede helft van de 19e eeuw en heeft bijgedragen tot de ontwikkeling van andere rassen, in het bijzonder de New Hampshire. Rhode Islands worden zowel gefokt met een enkele kam als met een rozetkam. De kippen zijn middelgroot en worden ongeveer 3 kg zwaar (hanen 3,8 kg). Het ras komt voor in de kleuren rood en wit. Omdat de rode variant veel algemener is dan de witte, staat het ras ook bekend onder de naam Rhode Island Red. Proefproject right|thumb|180px|Project "Cirkelvormige schuur" in [[Terra Nostra]] Er werd een ontwerp ingediend voor een cirkelvormig gebouw, een architektonisch unicum en eerste proefproject in Libertas. Het op te richten gebouw zou dienst doen als veestal, hooischuur opslagplaats voor veevoeders. De mest zou via een soort rioleringsnetwerk worden afgevoerd naar een reusachtige opslagruimte om te worden verwerkt tot natuurlijke brandstof die het gebouw van de nodige verwarming moet voorzien. Fotogalerij Afbeelding:Kinderboerderij peuter met lam.jpg|peuter met lam Afbeelding:Kinderboerderij - geit.jpg|geit van de Kinderboerderij Afbeelding:Kinderboerderij Cattle - summer fields.jpg|Koeien van de Kinderboerderij Afbeelding:Kinderboerderij Berg en Dal - Rhode_Island_Red.jpg|Rhode Island Red Afbeelding:Kinderboerderij Berg en Dal - Kippen.jpg|Kippen in de wei Afbeelding:Kinderboerderij Berg en Dal - Eenden.jpg|Eenden Afbeelding:Kinderboerderij Berg en Dal - Varkentjes.jpg|Varkentjes Afbeelding:Kinderboerderij Berg en Dal - Trekpaard.jpg|Trekpaard Bronnen * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Woodsy_Owl * http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rhode_Island Categorie:Terra Nostra Categorie:Boerderij